The end of the Kitsune, the Dawn for the Umbra
by The Swordslinger
Summary: The world is a place corrupted, a palace for the wicked to feed off the weak, for the parasites to control and discriminate. It is a place where only the end of those tyrants brings hope to new lives. Naruto, tortured in ROOT, found his way to Hell in order to end all worlds with the help of lovely witches. Dark/Evil Naruto, Uzumakicest, Mass-harem and Konoha/Minato bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, and for that it's time for me to unleash the chaos crawling underneath my skin…

**XXXXXX**

Prologue - Your pain is pleasure for others

Weak… Her body was so weak… She barely could tell if she was truly alive or not, all she knew was pain. She couldn't remember what it was like to be in anything but pain right in that moment. Young six year old Uzumaki Naru crawled in the alley she had been beaten by the villagers of her own so called home, using her only good arm to try to drag her bleeding self out of the dark or at least be in enough movement to avoid anyone who wanted another go at trying to bash her brains in.

She was a small girl, cute and adorable with her whisker like birthmarks, her skin was slightly golden, a natural tan, and her hair was a sun-kissed blond done in two small pigtails, she wanted them to grow long to her waist like her mother's hair. Her eyes were cerulean, but one was swollen and the only one that could work was crying.

The pain had already faded, numb all over her entire body due to the sheer amount being far too much for her to even feel now. That was when that familiar feeling of a strange chakra started to kick in and heal her, it fortunately numbed the pain but it left her exhausted. She barely registered blonde guys wearing violet clothing, most probably from the Yamanaka clan, approach her while making strange hand seals… and pulling out some kunais.

The pain returned, tenfold now that her nerves had been reactivated. They always enjoyed how they were allowed to make her feel the most pain. Nobody to punish them, only a slight slap on the wrists if they risked to truly end this kid's life but nothing they could fear. All they had to do was destroy her memories and replace them with emptiness in her brain.

Or that was what they thought.

"Having fun?" asked a young man's voice behind them.

There was a shadow in the alley, obviously a man by the outline. He was tall, three inches below the six foot of height, his body was skinny, yet it had a decent amount of bulk despite his scrawny appearance. He seemed non-threatening at first, but it was obvious it wouldn't be the case with the simple aura of pure hatred he emanated.

He stepped into some light, showing a calmly smiling young man. His hair was long, golden and very messy, falling on his head like a spiky mop, but at the lower part of the back of his head was a black lace holding a long, thin ponytail that reached his knees. His skin was slightly tanned, his face was an epitome of beauty being angular, aristocratic in some aspects and manly but with three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek that resulted eerily familiar to these so proclaimed demon haters.

The blond was also dressed in style: a large black overcoat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, matching black pants, black work shoes, and an orange muscle shirt to show off that while scrawny he did have abs and pecs to brag about. There was also a mask on the left side of his face, just being there and covering the left side of his head while shadowing his eyes along his bangs. The mask was a simple carnival mask, a fox mask, white and with red streaks as well as narrowed eyes.

He walked to the shinobi, hands on his pockets and still smiling peacefully with his mask and hair shadowing the upper half of his face. He then threw his arms up, extending them to his sides, showing brown laces that acted as fingerless gloves. He finally spoke again, "You haven't answered my question." He said in a sweet, calm, entrancing manner while smiling that perky, calm and dangerously sweet smile of his.

And despite that merry appearance, his aura was… wicked. Only hatred, hatred and more hatred seemed to emanate from him despite his smirk. They didn't know where this hatred was going to, but deciding that he could be a new ANBU wanting to get in with the fun, the leader chuckled, "Yes, it's always fun to beat a demon."

"Demon, you say?" the man asked merrily, taking out a notepad and a pen, writing quickly on it, "So, it seems your intelligence is rather poor… That little girl isn't a demon-"

"She's the one who holds the Kyuubi!" one of them barked, "The Fourth allows to beat her into submission to keep out village safe. He knows what's best, this is HIS daughter's body sacrificed to give us a weapon to control this world!"

"I was talking." The young man dryly replied, finally done making his notes, "And I wasn't finished. I was saying, that little girl isn't a demon… I, on the other side, enjoy being one." He grinned at them, a large and seemingly sick smirk that spoke of insanity as he muttered the next words, "

**AZAZAZ PIADPH!**"

Instantly, several shadows appeared, each the size of horses, before enormous spiders made out of crimson hair popped out of the shadows and attacked the men, devouring them mercilessly until nothing was left from them, not even their blood as these creatures did their job at leaving no trace left. The man simply smirked, watching his minions devour the pathetic humans. Then he simply skipped, far too much gone in joy, until remember what he was here for when finally getting to it.

He sighed, rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the form of the beaten girl, with a smile and a snap of his fingers the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, showing only a small orange rubber ball. He grabbed it and walked out the alley, deliberately stepping on the corpses of the villagers he had killed with his own hands after they were done beating the daughter of their hero, 'honoring' her memory by killing her body where the fox's chakra was trying to control her and make her another Kyuubi.

But, that was, of course, bullshit. And a purr in his head made him smile some more, "**You're a good person when you want to, even doing your job about researching how to make humans suffer some more.**" He chuckled lightly, '_Thanks to you, love… I just can't wait to get back to Rodin's and get my hands on those souls for my new experiments… Hehehe… But for now._'

He put on his mask, and tossed the ball back to the real six year old Naru, "Thanks, old man." She said with a large smile.

He chuckled goodheartedly, "My, my, you don't need to call me that. I'm not THAT old… at least in appearance."

The girl grinned more, "But I don't know how you look, so what am I supposed to call you? Besides, you're about to leave, right? I guess I should know the face of my best friend." she said, looking a bit dreamingly at the young man.

He patted her head, "I am Kurama… As for my age, that's probably better left unsaid."

"Moh, you always tell me that!" she pouted, before looking sadly at her ball, "I just want to know you more… After mommy and my oni-chan died for the village by trying to control the Kyuubi, no one wants to play with me since I'm supposed to be some hero… I mean, daddy takes care of me, but he never plays, always saying he's busy. I just… I just wish at least my oni-chan lived… He would have my age by now… And since he was my twin, we could have played together… even if mommy wasn't here, I'd have someone with me when daddy left me alone."

A small twitch of anger got to his heart, but he hid it perfectly, "It's alright… I know what it's like to be alone… But, once you're born you'll have someone out there who'll look out for you. I want to make a world where more people like that exist. Or at least to teach baddies not to be jerks." He chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately, '_A perfect world for you… sis…_'

"Thanks, Kurama!" she said, with a small blush in her face.

However, there was another presence, and someone noted it in his head, "_Dear, you have to go… that bastard is nearby._" He lowered his head, before chuckling at the girl, "I'll try to be back here someday, ok?"

And with that, Kurama left, jumping high in the air and not to return for a while. All while glaring at the figure of his father, Namikaze Minato. "Hey, Naru-chan, did you have fun?" the man asked, acting as fatherly as he could.

"Yes, I played with Kurama." She chirped happily at the memories.

"Your imaginary friend Kurama." He corrected her.

Kurama sneered from his perch atop a roof, "No, your son that you threw in ROOT to have a weapon out of the one holding the Kyuubi's soul, you bastard." He corrected the man. He sighed, he needed a drink, time to relax and think things through, "I need more time… More studies, more ways to make this world, no… to make all worlds end."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's it for now, just a small proglogue, that's my rap!**

**And yes, Uzumakicest with Naru and Kushina. I also stated in most of my fics that Sasuke will only appear gender-bent as a likeable tough chick. This fic is also a multi-cross, so do expect this dark persona to enter other worlds to end them in his own twisted way. And some heavy Leaf bashing in later chapters.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, so someone kidnap Masashi Kishimoto, bring him to me and let us force him to give me the rights to make Naruto as it should have been.

**XXXXXX**

The birth of the battle

Weak… Human souls were so weak… They couldn't bear the experiments he'd do to them in a few moments, and yet despite all that he couldn't help but look at them with a grin on his face. Small floating orbs as white as snow leaving behind their every movement small wisps like dancing flames, all of them caged in a jar of mayonnaise so he could stare at them as what he saw them… a condiment.

It felt nice to have the power of holding souls in your hands, letting them know that they had no chance of having peace for the rest of eternity. There was even a nice jazz background music playing as he sat there, at the small bar between Hell and the world of the living known as the Gates of Hell. And before him was Rodin, the owner and fallen angel that made himself feared in this place, and that would give you nice things if you had what he wanted, be it halos or, if you had the contacts, even human souls.

"If you have more human souls from that place, I'll give you a cherry lollipop for all of them. They're just that useless." the large, bald, shades wearing man said as he cleaned a glass.

The blond took off his mask, rested in the counter his tired ass and put the jar in it, "Nah, you know me better… I want to make them think of Hell as Paradise whenever I'm not around to experiment on them."

The fallen angel nodded, grabbed the jar and tossed it in a garbage can, said trash container actually lead to a special basement the blond made after paying a lot of halos to the large former seraph. Said basement was your typical mad scientist lab: weird artifacts, bizarre machines and the pained yells of human souls begging for mercy in the form of their existence ceasing even while knowing he'd keep them in a pain worse than Hell's until the end of time… He was proud of his job.

Rodin tossed him a cup of very strong Absinthe, made by the intimidating large man himself, not even ice on it. The blond held up the cup, raised it to the bartender and gave a loud gulp before loudly putting the cup back in the counter. The bartender chuckled, "Good thing about being in the Underworld… Alcohol heals you. Just remember that rule here, or else some of the demons you pissed off here will have fun out of your ass up there." (Yes, I took this from Shadows of the Damned… I envy Garcia, drinking so without the dangers of a hangover or even getting flustered. And yes, no liver damage.)

As Rodin filled the cup again, the blond chuckled, "Yeah, yeah… Tell me if someone new wants my head after experimenting on them." he sighed and emptied the cup in one gulp.

Rodin smirked, "Question is, who do you don't have pissed off at you? But, the newcomers are… let me see." The bartender filled the cup once again before looking down in the counter, he then lifted a large book which size made the Bible look like a slip of paper compared to an encyclopedia.

The fallen angel licked his thumb and started to flip through pages before finding the last one. The book still had a lot of pages reserved for the future, but now it was filled with names in more than half of its pages. Its title was, obviously, "Names of People who the Kid pissed the Fuck off. Written by Rodin. Edited by Rodin. Copyright belongs to Rodin."

Let's say the former angel was proud of his job. "Ah, here it is…" he said, finally finding what he looked for before dictating the exact same words he wrote: "Three harpies arrived to my bar, searching for the kid just after he went to keep his sister safe. Their reason was because he needed their feathers for his experiments. His method to get them wasn't explained, so I asked the boy…" he looked at said whiskered youth, who shrugged.

"Time is meaningless in Hell." The blond replied, trying to change the topic, "I mean, I've been here for what seems like ages while it's only been a few years for my sister… I took the power I never had and became the monster I am now… So, of course, if I can use something for some good motive I will, such as killing the bastards after Naru to take their souls and keep her safe."

Rodin gave him a raised eyebrow, making the boy growl, "Ok, fine… I seduced them, but knowing their kind tends to eat their mates after getting intimate with them I waited for them to take off their clothes… Nice view by the way." He commented, which prompted Rodin to nod and raise a fist which the blond bumped his own into. "So, when I had a nice view of their tails, I took the feathers I needed and ran off while they took out the drugs to keep me sleeping before they made a Naruto a la Crème."

The bald man raised his eyebrows at that, "They wanted to eat you covered in cream?" he got a nod, "Not the most original story… But Hell, I had one that tried to make sushi out of my dick… She ate it, alright, but not the ways he wanted to." He grinned at the blond who made a disgusted smirk at the mental image.

"**Ugh… Why are we…**" a female, seductive voice started as a large mass of red energy floated behind Naruto, oozing from his back like a cloud of blood standing in the air as it started to take the form of a very sensual redhead woman, "Working with this pervert again?" she finished asking.

She was a fine piece of art in herself: a dark, dusky skinned, crimson haired woman with a womanly hourglass figure only a mature and healthy woman could have, large double D-cups, two vulpine ears atop her head, nine furry fox tails attached to her spine that swished playfully in delight and the crimson, slit eyes of a true demon. She was dressed in a revealing red kimono held closed by an orange sash with a short mini-skirt that let her tails swish around free, the sleeves were down to her elbows to let her shoulders and a good amount of her cleavage visible but still hidden due to how well designed the kimono was to accentuate her beauty.

Rodin chuckled, "Because when you arrived here after the kid's last daily torture in that chamber, I felt kind enough to allow him in my bar before you and him did your little contract… How does it feel to kiss a shota?" he asked with a grin, a challenging one as if saying 'Who's the pervert now, bitch?' to the vixen.

She growled, but deliberately moved her body to sit on the blond young man's lap with grace no normal woman could master. "Well, demons do their pacts by certain methods. I chose a more permanent one… And I do like the results now." She said, hooking an arm around the boy. "And he's all grown now… Thanks to some modifications to his body. But hey, it helps him be as strong as an Umbra witch that always comes here to whip your ass to get anything she wants, right?"

"I got no complains." The blond said with a shrug before emptying his next cup of Absinthe, only to have the vixen grab him by his shoulders with a small smile and kiss him, drinking from his mouth the highly alcoholic beverage that in this place only caused pleasure. She soon started to make out with him.

Rodin didn't say or even do anything, he stared at them before mentally shrugging, '_Immortal kids these days… All they think is the fun they want to have since they can't die. Why, when I was younger all I needed was a good book and enemies to beat into a bloody pulp with my bare hands… Ah, good old times._'

But soon the redhead and the blond started to get frisky. The bald fallen angel was about to stop them but another cloud of red energy before it took a form similar to the vixen's. It was another redhead, and she was identical to the vixen, but her skin was peachy, her eyes were a bluish green, and she had no fox traits. Also, her bust was a cup smaller, but her gals were far firmer. And she wore a kimono similar to her fellow redhead's, only that it was violet, didn't expose her skin and carried a large katana in a olive green sash.

The vixen sighed tiredly as she finally stopped kissing the blond, and looked just as tiredly at the other redhead, "Oh, come on. I deserve to have fun with him… He's all grown-up now."

"Because you made him grow because of that contract and forced him into this form… Besides…" she moved closer to the blond and held him close, hugging him tenderly and petting his head so it rested in her chest. "It's my turn to treat him nicely."

The vixen growled. "Argh, fine… take your time." She evaporated in another cloud of red energy and returned to the whiskered blond boy's body.

He grinned slightly at the redhead who tenderly treated him, "Thanks… Kushina…" he said, sounding a bit tired as he just let her run her fingers in his hair.

She sighed a bit sadly, "I'd still like it if you called me mom, Naruto." The redhead stated truthfully, but didn't show anything about complaining as she stroked her son's hair.

He chuckled goodheartedly, "You know Yoko's probably going to try to-" he was silenced by a slender finger on his lips as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"If she wants to, I'll let her… so long as she's nice to you. I won't even look… But if she tries anything funny to keep you as some toy…" she held her fist up, looking intently at her son's gut, "I'll kill you, fur-ball."

Naruto felt Yoko actually shiver in his gut while Kushina's hair flew up in a manner that it mimicked Yoko's swishing tails. He just decided to rest there, finish his last cup and let his mother pet him to her and his hearts' content.

Rodin had a small smile on his face, '_Kid's got charm… I'll let him have fun before giving him his present._'

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap for now! I'm sorry if the chapter is short, I've been busy here with work and my family visiting. But next chapters will be longer, that I can easily promise.**

**I've been working on updating some fics, some of those that I will NEVER give up on such as Kitsune Soul Reaper, History's Strongest Kitsune, Yakuza Kitsune and Kitsune Hero. Because NO matter how long it takes me I've made it my goal to finish those fics even if I have to kick my own ass. I'm trying real hard in HSK's battles, since those aren't my forte, and for Kitsune Hero… let's say it gets messy.**

**Also, another fic I will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to start and end: Inuko and the Kitsune, and Inuyasha/Naruto cross with a FemInuyasha, a strong Naruto replacing Kagome and me making the Inuyasha show in a way that it'd be for men. There'll be some Persona and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure references... Oh, and with gender-bending too for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga. I've got pictures of the first two in my profile, for the other two… well, think of them as Sango's lost sisters in a monk's robes and wolf skin acting as a sexy bikini… Expect the first chapter to be updated today or tomorrow at much.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, except some very bizarre ideas in my head for making good stories out of Masashi Kishimoto's failure.

**XXXXXX**

Careful with those hands

Naruto walked out of the Gates of Hell and into a bizarre looking portal, his fox mask resting once again on one side of his head, shadowing his eyes a bit as he looked at what was before him with a small, relaxed, laidback grin. He stepped out of what could only be described as a black hole in the middle of the air and stood in the middle of something both intimidating and badass: a gigantic pile of bones way bigger to be of any normal animal forming a small mountain.

All around him was darkness, with a random pillar of fire shooting from the ground and trying to incinerate something. All while scorched human bodies fell down to lava pits filled to the brim with pained bodies that cried in eternal suffering. He was in Hell… He liked this place.

He remembered what Rodin had told him when telling him to enter this place, "I've got you a surprise in Hell, kid. And no, it's not a leotard." Said Chibi Rodin in Naruto's right shoulder, showing that he wasn't that sane at all by having his best ally appearing as an imaginary friend and somehow his conscience. The miniature was like Rodin, but it was the size of a fist and his body was twice as big as his oversized head.

But before entering the dark place, Rodin had given the blond a gift already, calling it an appetizer before the real deal. The gift was a pair of dual barreled pistols with their cannons being perfectly polished by Rodin himself. Both guns were pitch black, the cannons were rectangular and decorated with blood red streaks resembling flames, but in the handles there was the symbol of the Umbra Witches for each gun. Rodin also left a note with them:

_-GRACE & GLORY_

_A gift from me to you, kid. Umbra witches grew fond of firearms when the first was invented. These are weapons very common in other worlds, some of which I think you might have never even thought of. But don't let them fool you; these ladies pack quite a punch. Be a man and keep them warm, just aim their mouths at whatever is in your desire to be taken care of and squeeze them. Be careful not to make them call the attention of the ones down there, these two are quite the screamers._

_-Rodin._

_P.S. If having troubles with your gift, don't worry, these babies will take care of it since they never run low on things to give._

Naruto crumbled the note into a ball and tossed it. He took out Grace, judging by the name craved on the lower part of the handle, aimed at the ball of paper and squeezed the trigger, obliterating the note and drawing the attention of some of the residents of Hell that weren't in the pools of lava suffering greatly with the loud bang of what had to be a .50 caliber that actually didn't show any recoil to his grip. Naruto stared at it, blew the smoke from the mouth and put it back in one of the holsters Rodin gave him with them. The guns were attached to his back, each on one holster with both hidden by his large coat.

From the floor made of bones a large skeletal hand appeared before a large grim reaper pulled itself from the pile of bones. It was your typical image of the reapers from Hell: large, intimidating, black cloaks concealing their skeletons for bodies, skulls for faces with soul piercing red eyes and very large and extremely sharp scythes crying for the blood of people as well as souls to collect. Then another shot from the ground, and another, and another, and then much more.

"Hellprides? You're kidding me. They're my welcoming party?" Naruto simply sighed tiredly, "I should have gone with the stealth if I knew I'd fight weaklings."

Chibi Rodin gave him a stern look, "That's what happens when you don't listen to your elders."

Naruto flicked the pixel of his imagination off his shoulders and decided to Hell with the stealth while cracking his knuckles as the reapers approached him, "You might as well get the chance to choose." He said to the demons, smirking when popping the bones of his neck, "You all wanna end up as dust or as food?"

Chibi Rodin appeared again, "You know, it's times like this when you have to wonder if you're just having fun throwing your mind out of a window. Just make sure they don't ruin the coat."

The blond chuckled and just started to fight the now lunging reapers. He stepped closer to the nearest, side-stepped the slash of the curved blade of his scythe and took a hold of the handle. The masked boy kicked the Hellpride in the gut with so much force that he ripped the scythe with the demon's arms off. He had ripped both the large bladed weapon and the demon's arms along it. He twirled the scythe stylishly around him, mimicking Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan with a staff in their hands, getting the dismembered hands off the weapon and hearing another skeleton demon approach him.

He grinned a wide, sickly smile of sadism, as if he were truly ill in more ways than one, creeping even the demons out, before he chuckled and started to massacre them with ease. He twirled the scythe in his hands and arms, and even around his body in the ways only a professional dancer and even lover would treat a lady in a very passionate and energetic dance of Tango, Flamenco, Salsa and combining all of those with Kung-Fu. The blade moved so fast it was only a blur, the wind left large gashes from the cuts in it, all as the blond kept on dancing with a weapon of death, meant to end lives and reap souls.

He then chuckled, holding the scythe on his shoulders the way one would carry a large object. The Hellprides were frozen in place, all standing in a circle around him. Naruto put the scythe down, stabbing the ground made of bones with it, the staff sticking up. He then approached one of the reapers and poked him in one side of the head, the demon fell to his side and soon started the domino effect of falling onto its brethren and making them fall too. And once they were all in the floor, they finally turned into sand, their primary form.

Naruto chuckled, picked up the scythe… and watched it crumble, the blade once again falling to the ground, the staff now a pile of splinters. He shrugged, "Well, it was good while it lasted." And kicked the scythe up in the air. He turned to walk down the large mountain of bones, leaving the now armless Hellpride to try to crawl away, only to get the kicked off blade embedded right between its eyes, killing it instantly.

XXXXXX

Naruto was currently covering his ears when finally arriving at the bottom of the mountain of corpses, only to find an enormous gate with no keyhole… only a big, crying baby face that was loud enough to almost leave him deaf. He mentally raised an eyebrow but didn't try to question it. (Another Shadows of the Damned element, thanks to Suda51 for making the craziest of shit to inspire me.) He just turned to Chibi Rodin.

"The bigger me must have some answer for this weirdness." The imaginary and smaller version of the bartender said to the quizzical look. Sure enough, Naruto heard his foot crumble paper, he looked down and picked up a note from Rodin:

_Dear kid,_

_Be a dear and do a good action for once. If you wanna pass, give the babe something good to have in the mouth._

_-Rodin_

_P.S. That something good should be in your pocket if you haven't eaten it yet._

Our blond hero turned to Chibi Rodin when, after searching in his coat, pulled out a ripe strawberry. "Hey, I don't make the rules, and why ask me? I'm just in your head. You're the supposed wizard here trying to learn as much as he can from Hell." That was basically a mental kick in his ass by himself, so he shut up and threw the strawberry up with his thumb as if he were flipping a coin. When the red fruit was in the right place in the middle of the air, the blond flicked it straight into the keyhole's crying mouth.

The baby face instantly grew happy and giggled while munching on the fruit before going up, the door coming along it, leaving Naruto down with a raised eyebrow and a deadpanned expression plastered all over his face. "That could have gone weirder." He admitted and stepped into the room.

Yoho nodded, "**I tell you, you get captured in the human world for a miserable century and then there's all this new technology in the Underworld. Good thing that Hell is a common place for all the souls in existence. Meaning we have far more access to more places, things and oh so delicious food… But did you really have to give him the strawberry?**" she asked a bit annoyed at the last part.

Kushina raised a brow, "_You like strawberries?_"

Yoko nodded, "**All demons do… Oh, and they also love brains and eyeballs. But I'm more of a fruitarian… even if I'm a vixen. That and eyes leave a squishy thing in my mouth I truly hate, it leaves like an after-sensation, like a bad aftertaste that remains there, only being like a…**" Kushina suddenly felt sick at the thought of one of those babies eating those two 'dishes' as Yoko kept on making her greener on the face. Naruto simply tuned the talk off and wondered what other parts, aside from brains and eyes, of the souls he recently killed would be of use if he found more of these doors.

Then, he just stepped into a dark cave that'd look a lot like the party hall for Tim Curry's transvestite host in the Rocky Horror Picture Show, only that the chairs were made of bones with skulls decorating them, the tables were made out of rock, and the only other existences besides Naruto were simply black bats that flew from one side to the other. The other decorations were kind of the same, except that the walls were covered with darkness and paintings of flames devouring the souls of the damned. And instead of a guy in corset, panties and make-up, in the stage there was only a really nice thing to look at if you were a straight man or a lesbian.

She was, for the youth in her well formed face and body, a teenager at much nearing seventeen with her appearance. She possessed pale blue greenish, perhaps gray, skin that showed a voluptuous body that despite having a young looking well as its owner had wide hips, a slim waist and large breasts that were only covered by her flaming orange hair, which was almost as long as the other redheads inside of him. And she certainly didn't care for modesty: her only attire, if it could be called that, was just a short skirt that barely covered her sex. Her eyes were closed as she danced, showing off her shapely legs and bare feet while she moved her arms, which were completely covered by long sleeves unlike the other parts of her body. Not that the blond could find out why complaining about that. He also noted that she had dual, short and thin pigtails at the sides of her head that reached to her neck, and that she was humming a melodic tune.

He paid attention and noted that there was a song in the background, but he hadn't minded it much until finding no instruments or recording devices that could play the song she was currently humming. And that's when, from the skies, another note from Rodin appeared before him, floating down so he caught it and read it:

_Dear kid,_

_Here's your present. Her name's Eris, a girl looking for her older sister so far as I know. You might be able to strike a deal with her. One thing I must warn you about... She might want to suck you dry in all ways known to man. –_ Naruto chuckled a bit, "A succubus? That sounds like a challenge." And then another note fell down -_ Oh, I know her sister... She's with some cocky kid who passes through Hell making himself more hated than you... But I gotta say, he's got a jacket sweeter than yours._

_P.S. Be careful when fighting her. You might enjoy losing control to her, but that'll leave you with a hickey worthy of ending your existence._

Our blond threw the notes over his shoulder, reached into his coat, pulled out Glory, rested the gun on his shoulder and squeezed the trigger, erasing any trace of existence from the notes as well as making the succubus, identified as Eris by Rodin, finally notice him, just when the music stopped playing.

Eris narrowed her eyes at him, "So, you're the one who summoned me?" she said with a distorted and yet sultry voice, a natural entrancing tone in it that even when slightly angered sounded so sensual and sexual that just temptresses of the night could master. She was a true succubus.

"What if I am?" he said, throwing his arms to his sides while the bats started to gather around her, truly a bad sign. "I just came here to see what was the trouble. So since I've found you and I'm supposed to get a gift, I will go on a limp and say that I'll have to beat you up for it." He then became silent, she had yet to say a word.

She simply glared at him, looking him up and down with a sneer on her beautiful features to show her burning anger. "Let's see... Handsome, strong, some muscles to attract a lady, an attitude, a real good looking jacket and wearing black and red... You are the one who has my sister, Dante, right?" she said those words with venom, but even with her hatred her voice was still one of seduction.

Naruto looked down, due to the darkness of the cave his muscle shirt had darkened and looked more red than orange. "I seriously need to meet this Dante persona." He growled to himself, deciding to take the fight seriously as he knew she wouldn't give him any slack. Succubae might be used to sexual attraction for their advantage, but when angered… There was a reason the Circle of Lust was feared. He put on his mask, extending a hand defensively to her, "How about you think this first before things get ugly? I'm not used to hit girls and I don't want to hurt you… much." He added the last part truthfully, he would hurt her if she forced him, but there needed to be reason, and Rodin had a lot to answer to him for putting him in this mess.

However, he couldn't help but be a smartass, "How about we try to treat each other nicely?"

The succubus chuckled sinisterly, holding a hand near her mouth, "Sugar, I'll treat you in a way that while rough… I'll have you begging either for me to stop or to keep on going."

The blond put his hands on his pants waistband, "That's some sweet talking, baby." He said, moving his hands around his hips, only to draw out both Grace and Glory, aiming their double barrels at the orange haired demoness.

She replied by holding out a finger, pointing at him. One of the bats in the room flew to it and posed itself there, Eris grinned and gave her pet a kiss. Naruto then watched in both surprise and amusement how the flying rodent's fur sparkled with electricity before it instantly flew at him like a bullet. Had he not jumped out of the way, all while firing back at her, he'd have gotten a powerful hit that left a smoldering hole the size of a football in the solid rock. Sadly, as he fired and circled around Eris, her bats started to swarm around her to keep their mistress safe. Blood clouds exploded around her, but not even a single drop landed on that unnatural and exotic skin of hers as the bullets blew up the bats like some gory confetti with only blood and no guts, showing that they were part of her own magic.

He decided to take a different approach and dashed at her, twirling his guns in his hands before standing two feet from her and start to shoot at the seductress of darkness, trying to get her through her shield of bats. That didn't work as well, the bats were far too many. And she was getting close, which would be good if she were a normal woman, but being a succubus it meant she'd take the strength of his soul to become even stronger. Then he got a ballsy idea.

He stepped into her range, passing by a hole he made in the bats, which she probably opened to wrap her arms around his neck, give him a sensual, longing smile as she traced one lean finger around his cheek and then to his lips, with the tip of her sharp crimson nails opening them a bit. Then she could only gasp as the blond put Grace and Glory in her sides, smirked at her and pulled the triggers.

The demoness staggered back, holding her sides in pain as her wounds healed slowly. Magic bullets for the win. Then, the smirk on Naruto's face was wiped out when she gave him a smirk of her own. He noted that the room had grown darker, and before he knew it the shadows moved over his head, creating a dome of sorts. The pain that cursed instantly through his body was like being fried in the chair, only that the cause seemed to be several electrical bats gnawing at you while releasing powerful shocks.

He was then thrown out, but even while in pain he kept his focus and managed to right his balance while midair to land safely, albeit falling to his knees from the pain and sparks of electricity that still coursed through his body. "Ow…" was the only smart remark he could come up with.

She smirked more and he noticed he was surrounded by her bats. They were in groups of five, flying around him in seemingly random patterns, before two groups sparked, both at opposites directions, and then were connected by a large beam of lightning that almost got the wizard's head had he not ducked in time. He tried to aim, but another set of bats did the same, creating another beam in his way. They kept on doing this, trying to trap him in a web of bone frying electricity.

He then finally had enough, "Magic time!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. The cave turned a bit darker with hues of purple appearing in the air, and time was slowed down for everyone except for our blond. The bats were frozen midair with their tiny wings moving at speeds comparable to a snail's, the succubus was mid-laugh with a hand near her mouth in your typical evil-female-aristocratic way but with no sound coming from those red ruby lips of hers, and he finally had the opening he wanted.

He jumped and, deciding to let time flow back, he appeared before a now shocked Eris, his foot now firmly planted on her gut before she was shot flying at the other side of the cave, crushing the walls and making them crumble upon her. He smirked, throwing his arms out as he channeled the incredible power of magic flowing through his veins thanks to Yoko, it was time for a climax.

"**AFFA IADA!**"

Eris widened her eyes in shock when six enormous arms made out of crimson hair appeared around the cave, floating and hovering out of dark portals. The first two arms slapped her bats into a pulp, being so damn massive they had no trouble to splatter them on the ground as if they were flies. The next two grabbed her body with strength enough to make her feel that her bones were about to be broken before they threw her up, where the last two waited for her and combined themselves together, intertwining their fingers and using their fists as a hammer to slam her back down in a rather big crater almost as big as the cave.

Naruto finally appeared before her, the now scared, no, terrified succubus stood up as bests he could and tried to run away from this defeat, only to trip as the last smash had left her left ankle twisted. She watched as her face was about to hit the floor, only for a gentle arm to catch her and make her look at the blond who moved his mask away so she could have a better look at it, as well as notice his shirt was orange and not red.

Eris sighed, painfully due to the feeling of cracked ribs, "Ugh... So, you're not him... Still…" She smiled slyly at him, as he carried her in one arm, one of her hands rubbing his whiskered right cheek. "The one I am looking for might be a handsome devil from what I heard... But you're one foxy beast yourself, no slouch... I could eat you... UP!" At the last word she attempted to bite him, only to get his free hand stabbing her chest in a way Albert Wesker would be proud of, right between her gals with his hand now literally holding her heart in a grip that left it known he'd break it.

"Try that again, sweetheart. I honestly have no trouble shattering your love." He said in a slow, sensual and sweet manner, making her give him a small smile and a slight blush.

Eris could only chuckle, "Heh... Not bad... Fine, I'll go with you, help me find my sister and I'll treat you so nicely you won't ever let me hanging..."

She traced her hands through his muscles, feeling them up, before lowering it. Just then her body burst into lightning and our hero was holding what was possibly the most badass microphone stand. Suddenly, epic rock music started to blare from nowhere as more Hellprides approached him from around. He did feel a slight tingle in his throat, making him desire to rock their minds out with his voice. And as the music played, a duel of guitars, he couldn't help but admire the stand… or rather, the halberd.

Instead of a tripod, there were four axe blades shaped like a bat's wings, with streaks of purple and lightning sparking in them from the power. The staff was made out of vertebrae, a large spine that seemed capable of moving to his whim from being a staff to being even a whip or even extend or retract itself for targets far away or far too close. He just knew what he could do with this thing, the acknowledge of its power simply entered his brain the instant he grabbed it. And the microphone was a cute bat, streaks of purple in its fur and lightning sparking around its small body.

He repeated what he did to the earlier Hellprides to the new ones, he danced with Eris in his arms, amazed at how easy he could control her by making her flexible at his simple whim. When a reaper was far away she was capable of being used as a spear, and even using her staff to extend herself and impale the demon before Naruto moved the blades up slashing the skeleton in half. She was good for defense, offense and then he decided to try her power as he jumped to the stand, aiming an open palm at the audience and start to sing:

**AAAAAAAAAH!**

The demons flew back from a powerful gale of wind that Naruto summoned as he sang, and even used his voice and Eris' magic to make a second voice:

**I do not need (He does not need)**

**a microphone (a Microphone)**

**My voice is Fucking (fucking) POWERFUL!**

He then aimed a finger at a Hellpride and decided to kick it up a notch:

**AAAAAAAAAH**

The result was instantaneous, the reaper's head blew up from the sheer volume. Naruto grinned as he kept on singing, the heads of the reapers blowing up.

**Sorry...**

He said mockingly with a salute, and then felt the power oozing from Eris transforming his words into a physical form, giant letters made out of lightning, spelling 'Sorry' floated in the air. Then each letter flew at the reapers, smashing them to the ground before blowing up with them. Naruto grinned insanely and kept on singing.

**I did not mean (he did not mean)**

**To Blow your Mind (blow your mind)**

**But that shit happen to me...**

**all the time**

**Take a Look (take a look)**

**Tell me what do you see (What do you see?)**

**We've got the pick... of destiny**

He raised the stand and grinned more, speaking into it, "Thanks, ladies and gentlemen. I fucking love Tenacious D. They're the best band ever, period."

His audience consisted of just the sand remaining from the killed reapers. He spun Eris in one hand, the staff retracted so the microphone and the blades met, then it entered the bat, the blades folding around it acting as if they were his real wings. Naruto grinned at the succubus' usefulness and put her on his belt, letting her hang on it. (To sum it up, yes, it is a combination of the scythe from Dante's Inferno and the strange letter trick that Zed from Lollipop Chainsaw does with his mic stand, which Eris is based into besides Nevan in Devil May Cry 3.)

(Btw, small author's note, I am planning on making Naruto's weapons be original but not overpowered like giving him an angel blade capable of cutting the sun and end existence. For the weapons, OC's are welcomed, but there are a few rules I'll put in the last part of this chapter.)

Then he felt something odd, "Yoko… Kushina… is something the matter?" he asked, even poking his head. They hadn't talked to him during the entire fight or even when he rocked the minds of the reapers out, literally.

Chibi Rodin appeared once again, "Women are jealous creatures, put another in the range of what they want and they'll make sure that rules are obeyed. Give them time, but be careful to leaving Eris near them without protection." Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow, "Hey, I might be a part of your insane mind, but I am, somehow, your logical side… Roll with it." The sadist shrugged and walked out of the cave, looking for some answers.

He then finally got a letter from the real Rodin, stuck to one side of the opened entrance.

_Dear kid,_

_My services are to the Umbra, you're not one by blood so you'll have to work yourself to get your shit. If you die, it might be time to see if that old camera still works, some people in here want to see you getting a beating._ – "_You wish_." Kushina said with a slight growl, making her son smile at hearing her voice. –_ But well, you live... Some people are gonna be mad, but like you care... _– "**I care.**" Yoko said, not liking nyone being mean to her blond. -_ You know, I have this client working me to the bone, I could arrange a meeting and you could earn yourself a few favors by doing her one... And no, not in the bed department. She's way out of any man's league._

Naruto, instead of getting rid of the paper, put it in his pocket with a small smile, "You know, I might have to meet this woman he keeps on talking about… She sounds like a fun fight."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! And yes, there'll be cameos from the two most badass heroes in gaming ever. But now, rules for your OC's to be Naruto's future Devil Arms:**

**-Must be Naruto's underling, NO lost family member, NO original villain who's an ally, but can be a general under Naruto's orders and MUST respect his/her boss like Eris ended up doing in the fic.**

**-If humanoid, don't make them some Adonis to suck the attention of the ladies. Please try to make a terrifying, badass monster for Pete's sake. If a woman, I may pair her with Naruto, who knows.**

**-Have a realistic personality. This means they must feel real, such as being... I dunno, a fan of baseball, hate peppers, etc.**

**-NO Mary-Sue's or Marty-Stu's, this means that they must not be overpowered, paired with a canon character and not bend the plot to their whims, that's to say they must not have any plot relevance save give a fight to the antagonists to buy Naruto some time as well as give him a decent fight that the OC can NOT win. They have to be there to make Naruto have a cool weapon worth the effort, not make themselves cool. That's what REAL OC's are for.**

**-They can be paired with OC's and ONLY other OC's, in the case they're a girl they may be paired with Naruto, depends on my take on her.**

**-To better understand the Anti-Stupid Oc's rule (Check what a Mary-Sue and Marty-Stu are for more info.) your character can have a back-story but it MUST be believable, such as just wanting the thrill of the fight or just wanting to test their might against Naruto. And please, for the love of all that is holy, do NOT make them have some sappy, over-exaggerated Greek tragedy that says "Oh, I'm stupid and with no personality save my story to make everyone love me! So, love me! Cry for me!" Ugh, there is a reason why I simply HATE Mary-Sue's and it's how stupid and annoying they are about their back-stories. I don't want another Other M Samus, she was more badass when never talking and taking down motherfuckers and their names.**

**Now, I'd like to thank a friend of mine, G, who is always changing names, for giving me an OC that fit this criteria of not being airtime suckers and acting as support instead of gods that make it all better with a snap of their fingers. So, do show a bit of reason and common sense for a good story and follow the rules above.**

**Anyways, next chapter features a visit to Wave, meeting young Mei and doing some needed ass-kicking… Oh, and finally meeting Bayonetta. All while Eris does a good job as an OC and guards little Naru while the little one sleeps, devouring the souls of whoever wants to hurt her new master's sister.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, so anyone who enjoy this, enjoy your insanity that makes you different because being different from a mountain of assholes who blindly follow something is what makes us unique as we are.

**XXXXXX**

It's so easy when you're sexy

"Ah…Wave Country…The smell of blood, carnage, hatred and discrimination accompanied with a spice of rape, robbery and corruption so corrosive it'd rot your teeth… I love it!"

Naruto, or now Kurama as he was masked, said with merriment as he strolled around a former village. It was night time, the houses were lit by the fire that consumed them. The place was between a forest and a small river, with several men, women and children being carried by the Fourth Mizukage's finest only to be piled in a clear in the burning village. All of them were tied up, beaten to Hell and somehow miraculously still alive and conscious as the shinobi started to form their hand-signs for an acid spitting jutsu, wanting to give the people a slow, painful and horrible death. However, they were stopped mid hand sign when listening to someone writing something in a small notepad, Uzumaki Naruto, under his identity of his little sister's imaginary friend.

"Say, that's a fine piece of work you're doing gentlemen. May I help you take some weight off your shoulders?" he asked as he was done with his notes, a few sketches about a human soul with its core and hypothetical spots circled for his experiments.

One of the elite ninjas, thinking he'd also hate the disgusting money stealing scum of the bloodline users, grinned, "Well, depends on what you can do. You could chop off their legs but be careful not to make them fall unconscious, or even have fun with the women…Sadly I think they're now just sloppy seconds."

"You're misunderstanding me intentions, good corpse." Kurama said, taking out Grace in an instant and blowing the formerly speaking man's head off, "I was asking if you wanted me to take THAT weight of your shoulders. Guess you don't need to… since you're a bit dead." The other shinobi instantly ran at him and stabbed him in the gut, back, and even the throat. As Kurama bled horribly, they grinned with far too much satisfaction. Until he spoke next, "You guys probably want to duck." And he jumped down, taking the shaky, loose swords down with him but not the shocked shinobi who couldn't believe he was still alive.

And that's when, ironically, a fountain of acid poured from behind the blond, aimed directly at their upper bodies, burning them from hips up. Using the distraction of the somehow still standing sets of legs around him, the blond took off the blades from his black overcoat, seeing how the red of the blood in his orange muscle shirt disappeared as the vital liquid returned to his body, and hoped no gash was done beyond repair for his coat, shirt and black pants.

Just as he threw the last blade to the ground and rose up, intentionally kicking one of the still standing sets of legs out of his way, with his foot in the family jewels, he made his way to continue his research. Only to hear someone else speaking, "Hey, are you alright?! You weren't hurt by those soldiers, were you?"

He turned to look at yet another beauty of a redhead accompanied by several shinobi with attires similar to the Mist shinobi Naruto messed with, only that theirs had civilian clothes and/or random pieces of armor instead of having the all black and white uniform of the other shinobis. They were obviously rebels, not his enemies and no souls that interested him since they were doing something good currently freeing the beaten people. Were they like the man he just blew his head off, he'd consider it a pleasure to realize a vivisection on them.

He chuckled politely and bowed at her, "Thanks to you, milady, I wasn't." he said, using a sultry tone on his voice…Yoko had given him lessons in how to use charm to his advantage…Demons used it a lot, but it depended on the will to be dominant that made one the seducer and not the seduced. This woman's will was strong, as she smiled at him, but not doing so without acknowledging he was trying to hit on her.

She was young, around her teens… She looked his outer age, seventeen, his inner age being still that of a six year old despite everything Yoko put in his head when making the deal: spells, acknowledge, and even lessons in how to use his charms…Back to the redhead, her hair was crimson blood, like her mother's but a shade darker, and it was wild, spiky and done with a top-knot, also with a bang covering her right eye, letting just one entrancing green eye to be seen. She wore a blue kimono with a short skirt, fishnet stockings, high heeled shoes and an ANBU vest…but her voluptuous… oh so delightfully voluptuous form made it hard for her to put it with her breasts, so she wore it like a makeshift sash (Like Samui.) to keep on breathing.

"Listen, Mr., I don't know your name and you're being a sweetheart, but right now I have important duties here to save these people." She said with a sweet, apologetic smile, before winking at him, "But, I wouldn't mind some dinner and a movie later-"

"Terumi-san! We need you here!" someone shouted and the redhead smiled once again apologetically, albeit sheepishly this time.

Kushina's eyes widened inside her son's mindscape, "_Naruto, that girl might be a member of our clan!_"

He nodded, smirking behind his fox mask, "So, off you go, milady. I hope we meet again. And by the way, name's Kurama."

"So polite even when already knowing my name and you have the advantage…" she said, before jumping away with her comrades. "You better remember you owe me a date."

"**You're gonna follow her, aren't you?**" Yoko asked, sounding… jealous? He chuckled, '_No need, I already got her essence…Besides, I need to find the Mizukage and your sister, Yoko. I promised that and if I don't want to be human I gotta keep my promises._' Kushina frowned, "_Hey, I kept my promises!_" her son smiled slyly behind his mask, '_Because you're more than human…You're truly something else, Kushina…_' The redhead blushed as Yoko laughed her shapely ass off, "**Hahahaha! Blushing from your son being a charmer? I thought better of you my previous host! Even a kid like this gets you flust- Ow! H-Hey, put that down! N-no… No!**"

Naruto tuned them off and kept on walking while inside his mind Kushina was giving Yoko a lesson in S&M with Yoko being the M and Kushina the S. Punishment by the Red Death meant Hell even for demons. However, he still needed to perfect his powers in the arts of the Umbra, for a pair of eyes behind reading glasses looked at him, sizing him up with a small smile.

"Cute little boy, hard to think he lives in a dump like this world…" her heels clicked as she followed him.

Naruto suddenly and sharply turned behind him and fired Glory, hitting a tree. He looked around, but found no one and sensed no one, "Great… All I need is to be paranoid…Or someone messing with me." He said as he put his gun back in its holster. However, as he moved away his long coat he made it clear he wasn't carrying Eris.

XXXXXX

At the same time, Eris pouted cutely, the grayish blue skinned succubus sat in one of Naru's big plushies, an enormous fox her brother gave her. Her father had been reluctant for her to keep it, but the shop's owner said it was ok and that he wanted to give the girl who saved their village something for her good job at keeping the Kyuubi at bay and that the plushy was meant to be punched… But she always hugged it, saying that Kurama gave it to her. Of course, Naruto had his ways to make people do what he wanted them to do; in this case, it was simple mind control by letting Yoko out to use her own genjutsu on the man. Kitsune women were famous for their illusions and she was the best of the best.

Back to Eris, she sat on the plushy, looking at the small sleeping Naru in her futon with a small smile on her face, "If the boss hadn't asked me to watch over her I'd try to corrupt her and see what fun she could have… But no!" she then put her hand on her face, mimicking Naruto's mask, "Eris, you watch the little girl, make sure she has pleasant, happy dreams, and if you try to turn her into some toy for you or make her behave in ways I find improper I'll put you in my table, and I mean the dissection one, the torture one's still on repair after shoving an entire man down another's ass…" she pulled her hand off her face, rested her cheeks on her hands, her elbows on her knees and watched Naru sleep. She sighed, "Ok… so I want to have fun, know some tricks about being a succubus…And all I have to do now is babysit while he promises to find my sister…Damn it… he better be grateful I know how it feels to care for a sibling."

"Oi, nee-san, why can't you lower your voice?" the sleepy, little Naru, with her pigtails undone and letting her golden hair fall to her shoulders, asked as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes, making Eris gape in pure shock and her eyes widen like dinner plates as her pupils shrunk until they seemed to be non-existent. The little six year old girl stared at the succubus, "I understand you may have had a fight with your boyfriend… Or whoever you're talking about, but I wanna sleep. And why are you wearing only a skirt? Aren't you cold?"

Eris continued to gape, '_Awkward, awkward, too awkward…Wait a second!_' she shook her thoughts into place and looked at the girl, still feeling shocked but looking more normal, "You're not scared of me? Or… at least going to question why I look and talk like this?" and for once, Eris' voice wasn't sensual, it was worried and concerned… Her sister taught her well, but not all of her tricks, so this time the succubus sounded even motherly.

Naru shrugged, "Daddy says I have a hyper-something imagination and that I tend to make friends like this because…" she looked down sadly, "Well… I don't have friends…They look at me weird, their parents always sneer at me and frown whenever I'm around because I have the Kyuubi in me… Daddy says I'm a hero, the kids also heard him say that… But everyone looks at me as if I were…bad…" she then looked pleadingly at the succubus, "I-I'm not bad… am I? I try to get the top grades even if the stuff they teach is boring and difficult… I train hard to be strong like my mommy, and I even respect my brother for dying for this village so I want to be the best for them more than anything…You don't think I'm bad… do you?"

Eris, despite being a demon, knew things like honor and duty… and she had a duty of making Naru have a happy sleep, "No, you're not…" she said with her sensual, distorted voice having a more caring and loving motherly tone… Succubae were demons of lust, but lust and love were things that went together, if at least in some few cases in Hell. The orange haired demoness sighed and caressed Naru's whiskered cheek, "You're a dear, such a sweet cute girl like you doing harm? That's laughable. You're trying hard to be good… But you can't expect to be the best and have everyone love you, so do you know what to do?" Naru shook her little head, making Eris smile, "You show them up by being yourself and enjoying your life. If they continue to hate you, shame on them."

Naru giggled a bit, "That's what Kurama says sometimes… Others he says he wants to make a world where bad things are forgotten… I want to be like that. My daddy says I may be Hokage, so if I become Hokage I want to make the world like that."

Eris' smile had turned sad at what she heard, on one part she was happy Naru had dreams and that her brother helped her even if in disguise… on the other hand, the mention of her father and the explanation made her want to go to the other room and devour the man's soul… But her boss has been pretty clear: Minato was going to die by his hands and suffer so much that the demon goddess Yami herself would fear his punishment.

She petted Naru's head, "Now's time for you to sleep… Enjoy a sweet dream." She looked directly into the little girl's eyes using her succubus magic to make her fall asleep in a pleasurable trance. This was used before one of these night temptresses enjoyed a meal of soul with an optional side of love juice, but since this was her boss' sister, not to mention a girl who hadn't even reached puberty; she just put in the pleasurable sleep part.

She then rose to her feet, walked to a nearby window and looked at it… as several electric bats feasted on the charred bodies of the shinobi and villagers who tried to sneak on the girl's room. Her bats were the perfect guards, hidden in the dark because they were darkness, capable of sending millions of bolts though a man's body and always hungry for flesh and bone. Normally her sister had her eat the remains of her meals… Something Eris hasn't done yet was getting her own as she was still a very young succubus.

"Naru-chan is lucky… Having a brother protect her like this while my sister still hasn't taught me how to feast on a male…" she then thought to her boss and smiled, "Well, I could try that…If a demon is strong enough they may survive a night with a succubus…Even if he's somewhat human I bet I could have fun out of it… And I always wanted to just get laid after watching my sister do it with a…"

A geyser of blood revealed a hidden shinobi behind a wall, using a mantle to hide behind, said mantle now painted in blood. Eris narrowed her eyes and sent a swarm of her bats down his throat, letting them eat him from inside out until not even the blood was left. Naru's room would still be clean as Eris' bats made sure to suck the man dry from his every vital fluid, leaving him like a mummy before eating him up. The trance the small blonde girl was left her oblivious to the massacre… and fortunately also from one of the tricks Eris' sister taught her: to make a man drop his guard, make him listen, hear, see and even sense things he wants to…and then kill them.

XXXXXX

The blond wizard was currently trying to figure out his next move to find the Mizukage and by extent find the Sanbi, also known as Isobu, Yoko's little sister and, while not the brightest tool in the shed, one of the gals with more raw strength. So to get that information Naruto was making his way to Mist's capital to meet the Mizukage and, if push came to shove, do something completely reckless to get the demoness in him out. The guy may be a Jinchuuriki like him, but the main problem was that this guy became the thing Jinchuuriki normally hated: a discriminating prick.

But it didn't add up, "So, the Mizukage kills people out of hatred for what they are when he himself is a Jinchuuriki. I could see it being because of wanting to get attention but so far all these guys claim purification this, taking out trash that, etcetera, etcetera. Don't you think so, Mr. Head?" he asked a ripped out skull he held by its spine, with the eyes still on it. "Yes, it's kind of weird, you should torture the guy to fess up or find the one who's responsible for this and then torture him to make him fess up." The puppet replied.

Kushina shuddered, "_I am more than officially worried about his mental stability._" Yoko chuckled, "**If you heard of this guy I used to date…We never got to second base but he was powerful, was sadistic, had a pretty big grin, loved to drink blood and had a ridiculous oversized hat for some reason. But, as I said, it didn't work, he had a thing for his boss, some English woman. At least he told me of all the times he had fun killing in imaginative ways and did so until the damn Uchiha's locked me in your mother.**" The mother chuckled sheepishly, "_Can I say I'm sorry?_" The vixen chuckled too, "**Already forgiven. Least you weren't a girly girl.**"

Finally, after a long walk and killing any of the elite ninjas with the Mizukage on his way in rather creative ways, the blond stepped in the Mist Village. He pulled his mask to the side and out of his pockets took out a pair of simple rectangular black trimmed reading glasses. "**PURGATORIO**." He said solemnly, and the entire village changed as he now stood away from it, standing in the same spot he had been in but now in another realm from the world.

The instant he entered this place, he was out of the villager's and shinobi's sight. They couldn't sense him, see him or listen to him. However, the actions he cause here would happen in their world, thus why he was never found whenever he played with Naru and someone was nearby. An old and very good trick in the repertory the Umbra Witches possessed. He'd have to praise them, and he might do so right now:

"At first I thought I was being followed, then thought it was paranoia… And then it occurred to me that someone was playing with me… I prefer to be the one making the rules in my games." The blond said as he turned back to face at the smiling persona who had been following him since he killed the first squad of Mist shinobi.

The sight was gorgeous to say the least, a killing body, nice wide hips, a slim waist, a decent bust big enough to be grabbed but not enough to be smothered, creamy skin, long black silky hair and an air of sensuality above any man's dreams. This woman of mystery was dressed in a skin tight black outfit with guns for heels, white forearm length gloves, a nice view of her cleavage and back, a strange golden amulet in between her breasts with a red jewel on it, and cute reading glasses.

The instant he saw her, she was gone. He blinked and sharply turned around, trying to aim one of his guns at her only to see himself grabbing a cherry lollipop. "Not bad, kid. But you're still an amateur despite your talent. I have several years of playing this kind of game and so long as there's music…" she started to turn a finger on his lips, "Trust me, sweetie, I'll keep on dancing."

(On a serious note before anyone complains about me making Naruto not stronger than her… She's FREAKING Bayonetta! She punches gods to the sun for breakfast! He's still chronologically six years old despite being seventeen anatomically. Besides, there's probably no guy who's man enough to handle her and her curves without dying. FF or not… this is gonna be a challenge I can say Naruto will enjoy.)

The black haired woman inspected the guns, a small smile of admiration in her features, "Nice touch of Rodin to do this for a kid like you. But with weapons like these you need to up your game." She tossed them back, the instant he caught them and aimed the two-barreled dual guns at her the woman was once again gone from his sight. Her voice echoed through Purgatorio and its dark magic from another realm, "Yet, him trusting a boy like you with such big toys means you may be able to dance to my steps some day, and I'll be looking forward to it."

"_Not to be rude, honey, but that's the kind of woman I'd invite for a drink to hang out with._" Kushina said, being a tomboy she was more comfortable with free women than anything.

Naruto stared at the lollipop still in his hand, "Make it double." He then put the lollipop in his mouth and instantly loved it, "Damn, it's sweet! I gotta see if Rodin has some of these for Naru."

And as he enjoyed the sweet treat, he also noted the lady in black left him a note in the floor. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear boy,_

_It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Our common personal shopper, Rodin, talked about a kid taking some work off his shoulders. Since then I've been curious about meeting you. If you have any trouble with spells or need more tricks to your repertory, I'll be sure to drop some of mine to Rodin and test the results next time we meet. Let's just say the Umbra Witches are auditioning for new members, but if you fail…That'd be so horrible I can't even put it into words. But I will look forward to any playtime we may have, it's becoming a bit dull for me the lack of a proper challenge._

_Signed, a Fucking Celebrity._

And below the signature was the mark of her lips, crimson as the lipstick she had… and it also smelled very nice. "**Damn, she's no amateur.**"

He had to agree there, but he also needed to step up his game if he wanted to meet this lady again without making a bad second impression. "Off to the prison yard." He said, using his lollipop to point forward in a dramatic manner.

XXXXXX

The sight that greeted him was anything but revolting, he could easily see the numerous people of various ages and genders tied up to posts and resembling the prisoners in the concentration camps in World War II. Some of them even had blindfolds on, implying they had special eye techniques. There were even a few children and even several pregnant women beaten up in this hellhole, showing that the Fourth Mizukage was completely merciless to every single one of them. None of them looked dead, but few of them even looked conscious now.

Kushina growled at what she saw, "_Naruto, no matter what, kill the one responsible for keeping people locked like this. No questions asked._"

Naruto spat the lollipop's stick as he cracked his neck, "But first, I'm gonna need a warm-up." He said simply and darkly while taking off his reading glasses, making himself present while he put on his kitsune mask.

The sudden appearance of a man in a large overcoat and with a simple yet slightly intimidating mask was enough to shock the guards as the blond bowed mockingly at them, "Greetings, allow me to kill you all." And with a snap of his fingers, several of his enormous red-hair made spiders appeared, all on all sides of the yard and on all surfaces, staring hungrily at the guards. The loyal summons shot several strings of red web-hair tougher than steel at their soon to be meals. The guards were one by one caged in cocoons, which the spiders proceeded to bite in order to not only pierce with their sharp fangs right into their guts but inject a powerful venom that corroded their organs into a juicy paste for them to drink on. Basic spider eating habits.

Oddly enough, at least one of the shinobi actually fought the arachnids, keeping their webs at bay by swinging around his weapon. He was tall with a bandaged face and grey camouflage pants on, and he wielded a large black sword singlehandedly. He was apparently not on the Mizukage's side due to the lack of uniform, but never judge a book by its cover.

"You're giving quite a fun time to my pets, mister." The blond said, clapping mockingly at the bandaged man.

"Don't be thankful, brat, you're next." The monster of a man said as he finally sliced one of Naruto's spider's face in half. The hair arachnid hissed and stepped back, returning to the portal it came from, but two more popped out of it.

"You know, it may be late to warn you, but don't do that. Killing them will make their mommy very, VERY angry… Trust me, I did it and it wasn't pretty." The masked wizard said amusedly as the man kept on fighting despite the spiders already trapping one of his foot on their webbing and gluing it to the ground, then his left arm was glued to his sword, followed shortly after by his right arm and then his entire legs. And yet the man kept on fighting.

Soon, the blond raised a hand, making the spiders stop their attack on the bandaged man. "Well, fuck… Here to finish me off, brat?"

"What are you fighting for, old man?" the blond retorted, catching the ninja off guard.

The demonic looking man growled, "To kill the bastard who is ruining this country and become Mizukage myself. I planned on getting allies here to enter his lair no matter what and then kill him very slowly and extremely painfully, but as you can see, I didn't expect your bugs-"

"Arachnids." Naruto corrected, "Spiders aren't technically bugs, but that's besides the point…" he hummed, stroking his chin with his thumb before shrugging, "Well, my original plan was kill enough guards to make the Mizukage come here, but since that isn't the case with what you said with him being hidden…I guess I'll need a new approach." He took out both his guns and with loud bangs he shot the man free before putting Grace right on his forehead. "Tell me where the Mizukage is and you're free to go, not back-stabbing, or back-shooting in this case. I am a man of my word; you can either trust me or die at my hands."

The shinobi roared as he used his oversized sword to knock Grace out of Naruto's hands, or tried to, as the blond had parried the large blade with Glory while conveniently aiming it at the man's crotch. "You can die half the man you were if you want to." He said to the bandaged man, already squeezing the triggers slightly. "Now, start choosing or lose your fun time permanently. And by the way, this is me being nice, I usually would have ripped your arm off making sure that a bone stuck out to shove it down your throat or gut you like a fish with it."

Since the boy wasn't kidding and wasn't showing any signs of stopping his slow movements to leave any chance the man could have to get a family, he gulped loudly. "Alright… But these people need to be free. They can be useful to fight the Mizukage and any ally they may have." The bandaged man said, and that instantly earned him having both guns removed from his persona.

Naruto grinned behind his mask, "Heh… Good. Now I got me my own small army." '_And good test subjects for some of my less painful experiments… I could make them the perfect soldiers to kill the Leaf and any who may oppose me or hurt Naru._' He turned to the bandaged man with a sadistic grin behind his mask, "Well, pal, free them all. I want to know where the Mizukage is, I want to have all the fun for myself when I kill him."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry if chapters are short but better something than nothing. Besides, while I'll put in several crossovers I'm also trying to not make it a big thing as in words per chapter wise. Better something easy to follow in several comfortable packs. But if you guys have trouble, well, tell me and I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Oh, and next chapter will have a bit of Devil May Cry themes to it, mainly two fights, one is with one of the OC's I was given. So people, do get the courage to send them, your personalities can be wacky as Hell, their powers as ridiculous as you want them to be and their weapon forms so out of reality as possible so long as you follow the simple rules of not overpowering them or giving them bland Mary-Sue personalities.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year!**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
